Spectre (weapon)
The Spectre M4'Full name and country revealed in the intro cutscene of "Numbers". is an Italian submachine gun featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The Spectre can be found in one of the weapons caches during "Numbers". A picture of the Spectre can also be briefly seen during the opening cutscene, along with a picture of the Kiparis. A Spectre can be found used in the hands of Shabs during the end of "Numbers". Multiplayer The Spectre is unlocked at level 41 and is the second-to-last submachine gun to be unlocked. The Spectre's low recoil and open sights make it a good submachine gun for close or even mid-long range shooting. It is also quite accurate from the hip and has a large magazine (30 rounds default and 45 with Extended Mags, on par with the MP5K and AK74u) with high fire rate. The high accuracy of the Spectre makes it generally more useful than the other 30-20 damage submachine guns, all of which have either smaller magazines or higher recoil. It becomes a very powerful stealth weapon when a Suppressor is attached. Due to the low recoil, Rapid Fire is an effective choice, increasing its damage output without much higher recoil. Scavenger is highly recommended if using Rapid Fire. The recoil pattern of the Spectre moves up and to the right, allowing for easy compensation. When using Warlord, it is recommended to use the Grip and Rapid Fire, as the Spectre will have extremely little recoil and have maximum firing speed. This allows the player to use the Spectre as an Assault Rifle, but with greater hipfire accuracy and higher movement speed. However, the player should avoid gunfights with assault rifles at long ranges, as the Spectre will usually fall short of the longer-ranged assault rifles. Using a Grip with either the Red Dot, or Reflex Sight will extend the Spectre's mid-range effects, promoting sustained fire and higher accuracy. As always, Scavenger is a good perk to have with Rapid Fire, or Lightweight for speed. Hardened is also a good choice for the Spectre due to its low penetration. Because a grip is already present on the Spectre, selecting the Grip as an attachment adds a folding stock to the weapon. This reduces recoil as a standard grip would do, although the folding stock on the Spectre is hinged on the rear sights; this makes the already boxy sights slightly bulkier, blocking more of the player's peripheral vision. The only submachine gun most similar to the Spectre is the MPL. The MPL has few advantages over the Spectre, negligible ones include a 32 round magazine, as opposed to the Spectre's 30 round magazine, and a slightly faster mid-magazine reload. The major advantage the MPL has over the Spectre is the ability to use Dual Mags, granting the player with 160 spare rounds, thus exterminating the need for Scavenger, freeing a Tier 1 perk slot for a perk of the player's choice. The MPL is also more common than the Spectre, since it is unlocked a bit earlier. The Spectre also has advantages over the MPL, such as significantly lower recoil and noticeably clearer sights, though the sides of the front post are still blocked off. Zombies This weapon is available in Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, and all of the classic zombies maps redone on Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the only submachine gun to be in the Mystery Box. It is very weak against zombies (unless the player is going for headshots) and its reserved ammo is relatively low. It is very good for earning points in later rounds as it has a high fire rate, and takes several magazines to kill only a few zombies. It has almost no recoil, thus obtaining headshots with ease. When Pack-A-Punched, its name becomes the "'''Phantom", and features a Reflex Sight with a random reticule, higher damage, larger magazine capacity and more reserved ammo. The Pack-a-Punched version is still weak, making it an unpopular choice to Pack-a-Punch, but retains its low recoil and high fire rate. It makes a decent side weapon for heavier guns, since it is a high mobility weapon that runs out of ammo quickly. Spectre vs Phantom Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Spectre BO.png|First-person view of the Spectre Spectre Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights Spectre Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Spectre Spectre Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Spectre ELITE Spectre.png|Render of the Spectre Phantom BO.png|The "Phantom" Phantom ADS BO.jpg|Aiming the Phantom's Reflex Sight Spectre Stats BO.jpg|The Spectre's stats Spectre BOZ.png|The Spectre in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Phantom BOZ.png|The Phantom in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Spectre Wii BO.jpg|The Spectre being held with one hand in the Nintendo Wii version Trivia *On the Wii, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Spectre. *The pickup icon looks very different from the gun, as the grip is slanted forward and the stock is folded over the top. *On the side of the weapon after the ID number, "SPECTRE made in Italy PATENTED" is written. *The Spectre's ID is: JAB-0040233. *The Spectre, and its Pack-a-Punched name, the Phantom, both refer to types of ghosts. *The Spectre had a different recoil and reload animation in the Customization Trailer. References ru:Spectre Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns